Guitar Hero 7: The New Warriors
by Yuki-Akuma-2015
Summary: Cover band Misguided Bullet set out to make it big internationally, and manage to get gigs worldwide, proving themselves worthy to help lead the Warriors of Rock to stop Lou the Devil, who was struck again by brainwashing four Warriors. With their newfound Warrior forms, the band sets out to save rock once and for all! Rated T for swearing.


**April 2  
Central Park, New York City**

Tonight was a big night for the cover band Misguided Bullet. Just the other day, they had flown in to live in America, where they would grow their American fanbase and become a better well known band. Now they have their first gig in the US, at the Central Park.

In the green room, the band was getting ready for the big show. Australian Guitarist Benny Robbo was strumming some classic metal riffs on his Gibson SG while watching the 'Some Kind of Monster' documentary for maybe the 50th time. Then he paused the DVD player.  
"Jason, grab me another beer will ya?"  
"Can't you be fagged to get it yourself?" The British vocalist answered back.  
Ben sighed and got a beer himself. Jason Mason as well as the drummer Carmen Fenderson and the bassist Hanako were in the room where the fridge was. These were his band members.  
"Here we are, our first gig in America." Ben reported.  
Ben and Carmen had formed the band back in 2005, back then they were a small band just playing at places like bars. Since then they got Jason and Hanako to join and they've become bigger among Australia, but now they had to become more popular overseas. And they figured they should move to America if they were to do just that.

Ben was wearing a white singlet, a black studded jacket, camo shorts, black fingerless gloves and blue Chuck Taylor All-Stars. Jason was wearing a black t-shirt of England, long black jeans, a studded wristband and leather boots. Carmen was wearing a red hoodie with a black heavy metal graphic, a large black glove on her right hand, baggy black shorts with cross belts and red and black skater shoes. Hanako was wearing a pink tank top with hiragana written on it, a short black skirt, pink and white boots and pink glasses. Her makeup consisted of black eyeshadow and pink lipstick.

Carmen and Hanako were practising some songs together on their respective instruments, and Jason was just writing a few last texts before he had to go onstage. "Anxious?" Ben asked.  
"I'm a true performer, I ain't ever anxious." Jason answered with no sense of worry. "We'll get out there and it'll go like a bomb, don't worry."  
Hanako on the other hand must have been anxious, because she looked more worried than she did a second ago.  
"I hope you don't get stagefright, luv."

This was it, the big moment. They had been voted the best new Australian band of the year previously, but would they get the same welcoming in the States? Only one way to find out. The band ran onstage to a cheering audience. The cheering elevated, then quieted down as they started the first song on their setlist.

_**Shot in the Dark  
**__**By  
Ozzy Ozzbourne, 1985**_

_Out on the street I'm stalking the night  
I can hear my heavy breathing  
Paid for the kill but it doesn't seem right  
Something there I can't believe in  
Voices are calling from inside my head  
I can hear them I can hear them  
Vanishing memories of things that were said  
They can't try to hurt me now  
But a shot in the dark one step away from you  
Just A shot in the dark always creeping up on you  
All right_

The band played through the rest of the song until their big finish. Where they were expecting loud cheers and roars, the crowd's reaction was instead mediocre. They didn't hate them, but they didn't love them either.  
Nevertheless, Jason Mason decided to just go along with it and introduce their second song.  
"All right?" He asked the crowd. "This is our first night in the US, is it gonna be the dog's bollocks or what?" The crowd seemed somewhat confused by Jason's slang. "This next song is from Bon Jovi, from his album Crush. I want you to sing along if you know the words. It's called It's My Life."

_**It's My Life  
**__**By  
Bon Jovi, 2000**_

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud  
It's my life, it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
It's my life  
My heart is like the open highway  
Like Frankie said I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life_

Once the song was finished they got better reception this time around. The crowd was cheering louder by the end of the song, and the people who knew the lyrics to the song were singing along. Jason Mason chatted them up a little more, and built up to the last song on their setlist.

_**Jeremy  
**__**By  
Pearl Jam, 1991**_

_At home  
Drawing pictures  
Of mountain tops  
With him on top  
Lemon yellow sun  
Arms raised in a V  
Dead lay in pools of maroon below  
Daddy didn't give attention  
To the fact that mommy didn't care  
King Jeremy the wicked  
Ruled his world  
Jeremy spoke in class today  
Jeremy spoke in class today_

The band had finished the gig once that song was finished with, and they headed off stage. Then they heard the crowd clapping and calling for an encore. Excited that the American crowd liked them so much, they headed back on stage.

_**Alive  
**__**By  
P.O.D, 2001**_

_Everyday is a new day  
I'm thankful for every breath I take  
I won't take it for granted  
So I learn from my mistakes  
It's beyond my control, sometimes it's best to let go  
Whatever happens in this lifetime  
So I trust in love  
You have given me peace of mind  
I feel so alive for the very first time  
I can't deny you  
I feel so alive  
I feel so alive for the very first time  
And I think I can fly_

The gig at Central Park was overall a big success in the end and they got a good pay. They headed to the green room and celebrated.  
"What'd I tell you? We were ace out there."  
As they were discussing future gigs to play and songs to cover, they were approached by someone.  
"Allo. Who are you, mate?"  
"I just wanted to tell you that you all did great out there, the crowd loved ya! So I decided I need to become your new manager! Whaddya say?"  
Carmen was so suprised she fell off the chair she was sitting on. Hanako, who was usually too shy to open her mouth, jumped in excitment and hugged him. "Doumoraigato Gozai Masu! Arigato! Arigato!"  
He was quick to shove her away. "Don't you hug me."  
The four band members decided to have a discussion over whether they should make this guy their new manager.  
"Sorry, I ain't that big a mug. I don't like the looks of him."  
"Warewarekudasai Karewatashitachino Maneejixyaa Shite Kudasai Suru Kotoga Deki Masuka?"  
"Watashiha Jixeison Ni Doui Shimasu." Ben replied to Hanako. He was the only other member in the band to speak fluent Japanese, so he could understand and talk with her. In fact, that's how they met - she taught at the Japanese class he went to in 2007-09.  
"Why would someone be so intresting in managing **our** band? I'm just saying." Carmen asked. "My opinion is neutral, but I just wanted to point that out."  
"Well, we don't know for sure if he's trustworthy or not. Would it be possible to just go along at first and search for any suspicious behaviour?"  
"It's a gamble between living our dream of international success or being reeled into one big hoax really."  
"He actually did show some minor suspicious behaviour when he shoved Hanako away and got angry at her for hugging him."

Sure enough, this conversation turned into a massive argument between the band which lasted almost all night, until finally Jason brung it upon himself to agree and sign the contract.  
The manager chuckled to himself. "Suckers." He mumbled.  
"Did I hear you call us suckers?"  
"No, that was the wind. So, who wants a new gig?"  
Despite already having found some suspicious behaviour, the band decided to go on with their new managment, and two months later got signed up for the Vans Warped Tour.

**British Slang Dictonary**

**Fagged – **Bothered  
**Ace - **Awesome  
**Like A Bomb - **Really Well  
**All Right – **How Are You Doing  
**Dog's Bollocks – **The Best  
**Mug - **Gullible  
**Arse - **Ass

**Japanese to English Dictonary**

**Doumoraigato Gozai Masu! Arigato! Arigato! - **Thank you so much! Thank you! Thank you!  
**Warewarekudasai Karewatashitachino Maneejixyaa Shite Kudasai Suru Kotoga Deki Masuka? - **Can we please make him our manager please?  
**Watashiha Jixeison Ni Doui Shimasu. - **I agree with Jason.


End file.
